Hope in Minas Tirith
by mousie2
Summary: Sequel to 'Hope in the Darkness'. Éowyn has returned to Minas Tirith after more than a year of travelling around Middle Earth. But what happened during that time? What is she hiding? I swear, I will try and update soon! I promise! I'm trying!
1. A Reluctant Return

**A/N:** Ok, I've finally finished the whole first chapter for the sequel. I wanted 30 reviews, but I got impatient. So, the winner is………drum roll

NUMBER 1!!! (duh) in a rather one-sided poll result! So here it is. A few changes have been made and the chapter name is slightly more interesting. I'll now give the long blurb for this story, to let you know what's coming.

**Blurb: **This is the long awaited sequel to 'Hope in the Darkness' and is set about two years after the events of its predecessor. Éowyn is now nineteen and soon to be twenty, but her return to Minas Tirith is not a happy one. She arrives seriously wounded to the High Court of Minas Tirith. Having been forced back to Minas Tirith by her injuries, Éowyn remains bitter towards Aragorn. Will she ever let him into her heart again? Meanwhile, reports come back to the city of a new captain who has gathered support from the men of Harad and wishes threaten the peace in Middle Earth after the defeat of Sauron, in vengeance against Gondor. This forces upon the men of Gondor the threat of war once more. Support is again called for from Rohan, for Éomer to come with the Rohirrim. This is the last struggle for peace again in Middle Earth. Time now to settle the scores. And when all of this is done, whom will Éowyn choose? Will she marry Aragorn and take her place as Queen of Gondor? Will she marry Faramir and live happily as Lady of Ithilien? Or will she leave them both once more?

You like? Very cool, huh. Ok, on to the story!

Chapter 1: A Reluctant Return 

            The icy rain fell from the sky, stinging her face as she rode over the hillside and galloped down towards the plains of the Pelennor Fields. The white city of Minas Tirith rose up before her eyes and they rode over the slope and across the field. It had been so long since last she had seen these fields. The strong winds blew hard in her face, cold rain pelted down on her skin, soaking through her dress, causing it to cling to her skin. She clutched at the gash in her side, partially covered. The cut was deep; blood had stained the dress. It was so painful; the rain stung it as she sped along the flat towards Minas Tirith. The journey from her home had been a long one. More than a week of riding, without any stopping, straight to the white city.  Not only were she and her horse exhausted, but also she had lost so much blood. It was long since she had seen this place. She had not wanted to return. There were too many sad memories here. Too much bitterness. But she needed help, and she needed it quickly. She knew that within the city, she would be treated and healed. But she knew not how long she could last. The pain was worsening.

She raced up to the gates of the city and called out for the guard. He peered over the walls at her, standing in the icy rain with her horse.

"What is it that you're wanting, lady?" he asked her.

"I wish to enter the city, that is all," she said, wincing slightly.

The guard obliged her, as it was so cold and wet, and opened the gates to allow her entrance. She rode through the gates to the citadel, shivering. Her head was spinning and the rain kept falling as she slowly made her way to the High Court of Gondor, where she hoped to find Aragorn. She clutched her side with one hand and held the reigns with the other. The horse galloped carefully so as not to hurt her, but to reach the citadel quickly.

Her head was spinning and her vision was blurry as they rode nearer. The horse halted at the bottom of the steps, which led up to the High Court. She stroked his nuzzle before walking up the steps to the huge wooden doors.

            Inside, Aragorn sat on his throne, Legolas and Gimli beside him. They were talking together in low voices, their heads bent low. Suddenly they heard the massive oak doors give a creak. They all turned their attention to the dishevelled figure that staggered though the open doors into the hall. Aragorn rose from his throne to make out who it was. It didn't take long for him to realise who it was.

Her hair was bedraggled; her clothes were torn and soaked from the rain, a long sword hung from a belt at her waist. She was holding her side as she came towards them. She stopped still for a second and began to sway on the spot. Her knees started to shake and her eyes rolled into their sockets. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, only a tiny gasp before falling to the floor.

"Éowyn!" Aragorn cried out, as she collapsed. He rushed forwards, followed closely by Legolas and Gimli. He lifted her from the floor, holding her in his arms.

"She is cold as ice," said Aragorn. "I shall take her to one of the bedrooms." He lifted Éowyn effortlessly and carried her towards the doors. He turned around to Legolas and Gimli.

"Legolas, bring me some athelas," he said. "Éowyn is in urgent need of healing."

He addressed Gimli now.

"Gimli, I need blankets, cloths and a bowl of warm water," he said. "Bring them to first guest quarters."

Both the elf and the dwarf nodded and hurried away. Aragorn carried Éowyn along the halls of the Court to the guest room and laid her gently down on the bed. Her clothes were soaked through, and a bloodstained patch was visible on the side of her dress. Aragorn observed it closely. The wound was deep and needed immediate attention. He ripped a larger hole in the dress so that he would be able to treat it.

Legolas and Gimli arrived with the required items. Aragorn proceeded to crush the athelas, placing some in the bowl of warm water. The pungent smell filled the air. He dipped the cloth into the bowl and began to wash the wound, treating it with the remaining athelas. He then wrapped her in the blankets and waited beside her bed, observing her closely. She had not moved, nor was she breathing, that he could see. He looked at her wound.

How?

What had caused this?

Who had brought her to this?

He had. The answer was all too simple. He was wracked with guilt over her situation. Had he not driven her to leave the city, it never would have come to this. His mind went back to that day; the day Éowyn had left. He had searched the city for her, but was too late. Aragorn had come back to the High Court after his search for Éowyn, only to be faced by Éomer. He recalled their conversation:

Flashback

"My liege," said Éomer.

"My good friend," replied Aragorn, looking oddly at Éomer for addressing him so formally.

"Did you find my sister?" asked Éomer.

"No," said Aragorn. "I am afraid I was too late. Do you know where she may have gone?"

"Away from you, so she told me," said Éomer, turning away slightly.

"What?" inquired Aragorn, looking confused. "Why?"

"She loves you, Aragorn," said Éomer angrily, turning sharply around to face him, his eyes glaring. "You broke her heart, so she left."

Aragorn was in a daze from this comment. Éomer went on.

"You know nothing of her pain and suffering. I cannot even begin to comprehend it myself. She was only seven when our father died. One day, his éored came to the house to give our mother the news. She rode off to his grave but would not allow us to see him dead. Éowyn only remembers seeing her ride off and then realising that father was never coming home. She could not comprehend what death was until our mother passed away. She loved him so that she drove herself to sickness, which led her to eventual death not more than a year after."

Éomer stopped and sighed. His expression was one of pained sadness. He went on.

"Since her death, Éowyn has never quite been the same. Never as happy, rarely a smile to grace her beautiful face. Until she met you, that was," said Éomer. "I noticed a change in her. She became brighter, more hopeful than ever before. It was as if all of the dark things that had happened were now dissolved."

It was strange for Aragorn to see Éomer like this. He had never seen him so before. He looked as though his heart would break. Éomer looked down before facing Aragorn again.

"But there was always a part of her that remained cold and secret. That side that has never emerged from hiding since our mother died and seemed to grow further away as Gríma sucked all life out of Meduseld. I thought you would be the one to draw that side of her out, to shine in the sunlight once more instead of forever staying in the shadows. For many years, I have longed to see that side of my sister again. But now, I fear it will never be. I fear that, should she return, that side of her would have burned out. I do not wish to see that happen. Éowyn will never be the same if it does. She will fade and fail, falling into despair and utter darkness. Then, it will be too late."

Éomer looked Aragorn in the eye. His were wounded. He spoke in a low voice.

"She has dealt with enough pain in her life, Aragorn. Do not cause her any more unnecessary grief. She is my world, my life, and all that I have left. Take care not her hurt her."

And with that, Éomer departed, leaving Aragorn standing utterly speechless.

End Flashback __

Aragorn had then realised Éowyn's reasons for leaving. She was angry with him. She wanted to prove to him that she could be as strong as he was. Only then had he realised exactly how strong she already was, and yet she did not see it.

He had denied her his love, rejected her, and broken her heart. And now she lay, once more, in the Houses of Healing, critically injured. Aragorn gazed at her. It had been so long since he had looked upon her face. She had grown much since last he had seen her. No longer a child, but a woman. How he loved her, but if only she knew how much.

She did not know how much it hurt him to see her like this. She did not know how he had sat beside her, every time she was hurt, until she woke. Now, once more, Aragorn sat by Éowyn's side, watching, waiting for her to wake. Eventually, he drifted off into peaceful sleep.

A short time later, Éowyn began to breathe.

A/N: Ok, that was my reason for not having Aragorn's POV for the last few chapters of 'Hope in the Darkness'. You all would have killed me if he had said that and then she had left, and don't deny it. I have enough denying to last me a lifetime. Now, you understand. Aragorn is not just starting to accept his feelings for her, he's now just starting to show them rather than hide them. The Aragorn and Éomer conversation was cut out of Chapter 30 in 'Hope in the Darkness' because the chapter was long enough, and also, I would have been skewed. I needed to stress how much Éomer cares for his sister, as well as give a bit of history about their family (all to come in detail in 'The White Lady'). My favourite line from that was Éomer's closing line:

"She has dealt with enough pain in her life, Aragorn. Do not cause her any more unnecessary grief. She is my world, my life, and all that I have left. Take care not her hurt her."

I hope you all enjoyed that. More to come, and it shouldn't be too long.

Hurry up and review, or I might change my mind about the ending. NO WEDDING IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!!! NO REVIEWS AND ÉOWYN DIES!!! Got it!


	2. Memories

**A/N:** Here is Chapter 2 of 'Hope in Minas Tirith'. I hope you all liked the full first chapter, which replaced the poll. If you haven't yet read it, turn back now and do so. To all those who voted for the second one because the change was so big, your answers are in this chapter. How did Éowyn come to be wounded? Why did she come to Minas Tirith? Will she forgive Aragorn? Will she survive? So read on, dear friends, and review, review, review!

**Disclaimer:** People, places and things are Tolkien's and not mine, but now I can claim credit for the story. It's all mine!

**Chapter 2: Memories**

            Éowyn slowly opened her eyes, blinking and trying to get the room in focus. Where was she? What had happened? She gazed around at the room. It looked as if she had been taken to the Houses of Healing. There was a dim light shining through the window beside her bed. It was very early morning. The sun had not quite risen yet. Éowyn then caught sight of Aragorn. He was asleep in a chair beside her. What was he doing here? Her expression became colder as she stared at him. She had not wanted to come back here. She did not want to face him. There was a bitterness that still remained in her heart. She was angry. Angry with him. He had caused her so much pain and grief that she had been forced to leave the city. She vowed to return, but did not have any intention of doing so very soon. Her mind was still a blur, and unclear. Éowyn closed her eyes; the memories flooding back to her. After more than a year of travelling, Éowyn made a final visit to Edoras, her home, to see her brother Éomer, whom she had not seen for more than a year. Their reunion had been a happy one, and Éowyn had met his bride-to-be, Lothíriel, daughter of Imrahil. She had stayed for a few weeks before riding eastward with Éomer to their childhood home. There, Éomer had left her and returned to Edoras, at her request, for she wished to ride across Rohan as she had done when she was a girl. Éowyn promised to return there after a few days. But circumstances had changed. 

Flashback

At the edge of the Firien Wood, on the border between Gondor and Rohan, Éowyn stopped. Something was here. She could sense it. She dismounted and proceeded into the dark woods with great caution, her hand holding the hilt of her sword. Silently, she edged further into the forest, her eyes scanning the forest around her. The leaves rustled in the trees above her as a wind blew overhead. The daylight was falling fast and the forest was falling further into shadow.

She had gone a fair way into the forest by now, becoming more and more wary as she went on. She should not have wandered so far in. She had lost sight of Windfola now. A cold shiver ran up her spine. It was growing darker every minute, until it was hard to see what lay hidden in the trees. A branch snapped on the ground behind her; she swung around to see what it was. Nothing. Her eyes pierced through the shadows, searching for the intruder. A rustle of leaves on the ground caused her to stop dead. Footsteps; very silent, but footsteps they were.

Éowyn quickly darted, without a sound, behind the thick trunk of a nearby tree. She grasped the hilt of her sword tighter, slowly drawing it from the scabbard so as not to make a noise. Éowyn's eyes flicked right and left, trying to catch a glimpse of her foe. Her sword was drawn. Éowyn held it vertically before her. She was ready. With one swift movement, she swung her sword out from behind the tree. The sound of metal clashing could be heard. The two swords had met mid air. Éowyn turned to see her assailant's face.

He wore long black robes, partially torn; his face twisted and pallid. He stared at her through his beady black eyes, a smirk playing on his lips.

"What brings the Lady of Rohan into the dark woods of Firien?" he asked, almost hissing.

"Gríma," said Éowyn, her eyes full of hatred and loathing.

She pushed him against the opposite tree to the one she had been hiding behind, her sword against his, both at his throat.

"I should have killed you long ago," she spat.

"But you did not," he finished, smirking. "You could not."

He forced his sword against hers, breaking free of both. Éowyn stumbled backwards. Gríma caught her under the chin with his sword, but Éowyn knocked it out of the way and scrambled to her feet. She slashed at his arm, cutting though the robes to his skin.

"You will pay for that," he said, glaring at her.

Gríma lunged at her, swinging his sword wildly in an attempt to strike her. Éowyn blocked his attack, their swords connecting again. Gríma thrust his sword at Éowyn, forcing her to duck behind a tree to avoid the attack. When she came out, he was nowhere to be seen. Éowyn held her sword ready. This was a plot to catch her off guard. She walked slowly, looking in all directions for Gríma.

Suddenly, Éowyn felt cold steel pressed hard against her skin, the blade at her throat. Éowyn could see the spindly fingers clutching the sword hilt.

"Drop your sword," said Gríma, icily.

Éowyn scowled, gripping it tighter. Gríma pressed the blade closer to her throat and forced her head upward.

"Drop it," he ordered.

Éowyn obliged him. The sword clattered to the ground. Gríma slowly bent down to pick it up, his sword still in place. Éowyn raised her foot, bringing it down hard on Gríma's hand, cutting it on her sword. He howled in pain and anger and slashed with his sword, wounding her arm badly.

Éowyn held it tightly as she fumbled on the ground for her sword. Gríma had risen to his feet and was advancing on her as she crawled to her weapon. Éowyn made one clean movement and knocked Gríma's sword from his hand and bringing him down to the ground. Picking up his sword as well, she rose, holding one against throat, the other pointed at his heart. Blood trickled from her arm and pain shot through it.

"You will die tonight," she snarled. "You will die for what you have done, to my family, to my home, and to me."

"I think not," said Gríma. He spat in her face.

In the split second that Éowyn turned her face away from him, Gríma drew a long dagger from inside his robes and plunged it deep into her side, giving it a sharp twist and slicing through her flesh. Éowyn let out a cry of pain, fighting back the tears in her eyes. She would not close them. She would not take her eyes of him. She would not let him escape again unpunished.

Éowyn gathered all strength left in her body and thrust her sword into Gríma's heart. He coughed and choked and she drove it through his chest. He fell to the ground, gasping and writhing in pain. Éowyn watched him, a coldness in her eyes, but pity there was too.

Here, before her, was the man who had caused the deaths of many people. Here was the man who had betrayed her king and kingdom to the wizard, Saruman. Here was the man who had brought her cousin, Théodred, to death and caused her so much grief, anguish and torment.

But here also was a man.

A man who had once been human.

A man who had once been loved.

Did he deserve this?

Did anyone deserve this?

She stared at him, lying there. He had stopped twisting, and now lay still, coughing slightly. Blood trickled down his face from his mouth. His eyes were wide open, gazing at her, unblinking.

He was dead.

"Farewell, Gríma, son of Gálmód," she said quietly.

Slowly, Éowyn moved away, grasping her side as pain shot through it once more. She walked through the forest, looking for a way out. Eventually, she came to the other edge of the Firien Wood. Windfola had passed around the outside of the forest and was waiting there for her as she emerged. She mounted him, bending over slightly to ease the pain in her side. The blood had soaked through her robes.

She needed to find help, and she needed to find it quickly. But there was nowhere less than three days ride from where they were. They were far from Edoras. She would have to ride to Minas Tirith, the last place she wished to go. But the Houses of Healing would be the only place she could find help. Reluctantly, she turned Windfola east down the Great Road.

"Take me to Minas Tirith," she whispered, closing her eyes and cringing at the pain. "Take me to the King."

Windfola set off at top speed, racing down the road to Minas Tirith and the Houses of Healing. They had to hurry. Éowyn was not sure how long she could last. The pain shot through her body again.

End Flashback

            And now, here she lay in the Houses of Healing she assumed. She placed her hand on the wound on her side and flinched. The pain was still there, as grave as ever. She touched a hand to her arm, tracing the cut from Gríma's sword. Why did she come here? She had not been ready to return yet. She wanted to leave.

Éowyn gradually lifted herself up, leaning on her hands. Her wounded arm trembled. She pulled back the bedcovers and placed her feet on the cold stone floor. She shivered slightly as she stood up. She glanced down at the clothes she was wearing. She was still dressed in the robes she had arrived in, her cream chemise and brown vest. The bloodstain on the side of her dress was dry, and a bandage had been wrapped around the wound.

Éowyn walked silently over to a table, on which lay her sword. Picking it up, she made her way towards the door and opened it, silently creeping out, still watching Aragorn in case he woke, and closed the door behind her. Turning around, Éowyn walked along the corridor.

She realised soon that it was not the Houses of Healing to which they had taken her. She was still in the High Court of Minas Tirith. She wandered along the corridors, trying to find the way to the main hall. She came to a large door and the end of one hallway. It opened to the main hall.

There, standing in the centre, were Legolas and Gimli.

A/N: Ooooooooooh, what will happen next? (Why am I asking that, I'm writing this story.) Guess. What's Éowyn going to do, and why is she running? (I know those answers too.)

Thanks to my reviewers:

Rosa Cotton – faithful as ever to my stories. I hope you liked this chapter and it didn't disappoint.

eowyn the fair – thanks, but sorry I didn't use your suggestion. I already had this planned out. If it had been the other one, what I was planning to do would have come close.

lelegurl9 – always nice to see new reviewers. I'm glad you're a fan of the A/É pairing. Check out my favourites list for some other really good stories to read.

LastTrueBard – aww, thanks. I'm glad you liked the first one. It will always be my favourite. I'm in the process of updating the Elvish and reviewing the story a bit, to fix things up.

Necole – commendations on reading the whole of 'Hope in the Darkness' in one go. I wrote the thing and haven't succeeded in doing that (probably for that reason). Sorry about not putting up No. 2, but I have good news. There will be a few ficlets posted later to give you an idea of what I had in mind to do for it.

Salysha – I THOUGH YOU HAD FINISHED THE FIRST ONE!!! You'll miss out on some of my best writing otherwise, and some really cool lines. For those who haven't read or don't want to read the first story (I know it's long) there will be parts in the sequel, either flashbacks or memories of some description, that refer back to events, conversations, etc. that occurred in the first. I still have to fill out an entire year of what happened after she left.

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, and understand what happened with Éowyn (if you didn't, you'd better get some help). In the next instalment, what will Éowyn do? Will she find a way out of the court without being seen? Will Aragorn be able to stop her, or will someone else?

See you all later,

Lisa


	3. Manan?

A/N: Yawn you are all very lucky I'm doing this. It is 2:30am and I am buggered. All thank yous were written at 1:00am, when I was more awake. The chapter was just finished about 20 mins ago. Here's the next chappie for you all before I go to bed. 

Well, so much for posting this chapter before I went to bed. The Internet was fucked so I couldn't post the chapter. It is now 1:00pm on December the 29th and I am going to see Return of the King in less than 2 hrs. Yay! Ok, I hope it will work this time.

**Disclaimer:** All mine! Mine I tell you! (Except the characters and the places)

Chapter 3: Manan? (Why?) 

            Legolas noticed the presence of someone in the hall, with his keen Elven senses. He heard the soft footsteps resound faintly around the hall as she entered. He turned around to see who was there. Éowyn had succeeded in hiding before he turned around to face her, his bright blue eyes searching the room carefully. Éowyn knew that she would have to find another way out of the court. She doubled back along the corridor she had just come down.

Rounding the corner, she saw Aragorn hurry out of one of the rooms, looking frantically around. Éowyn pressed herself up against the wall of the hallway, remaining completely silent until she heard his footsteps fade away. She made her way back to the main hall and peered in again. Seeing that Legolas and Gimli had gone, Éowyn crept slowly inside, crossing the hall and passed through the massive doors to the city.

She breathed a sigh as she left the High Court, moving swiftly through Minas Tirith to the stables. She could not stay here. She could not face Aragorn. Not now. Not after all she had been through. There were too many questions, for which she had no answer to give him. Glancing around her, she walked briskly along to find Windfola, hoping not to be seen by anyone.

People bustled around her as she went, going about their own business, ignorant of her. That was how she wanted it. She came at last to the grand stables of Minas Tirith. Here was her escape and her salvation. She opened the doors.

            Aragorn was in a state of panic as he wandered the court for Éowyn. How had she managed to slip away again? She was still badly wounded and he worried for her safety. He searched every room, looking for some sign of where she may have gone.

Éomer had been summoned from Edoras as soon as Éowyn arrived. He was told only a little about his sister's state and desired to see her. But now, she had vanished, disappearing only hours after her arrival. Aragorn went down passageway after passageway, looking right and left for her. He came to the main hall where Legolas and Gimli were standing.

"Aragorn," said Legolas, turning to his friend. "What is it?"

"Éowyn is gone," said Aragorn, urgently. "We must find her before she disappears again."

Legolas nodded and motioned for Gimli to follow them.

"She will have gone to the stables," said Legolas to Aragorn, as they walked into the main hall. "She wishes to run, so she will take her horse."

"Gimli, search these halls for the lady," ordered Aragorn. "Legolas, go to the stables and stop her if she is there. I will ride and seek out Faramir. She may have gone to him."

The three friends parted, Legolas for the stables, Aragorn for Osgiliath where Faramir resided, and Gimli remaining at the court.

            Aragorn's horse, Roheryn, was brought to him almost immediately so that he could ride out to Osgiliath to speak with Faramir.

"Gimli," he called out. "Keep my office for me while I am away, for I have business in Osgiliath also, and may not return for some hours."

Gimli nodded proudly and earnestly as he watched Aragorn rode down through the city and out of the gates.

Faramir had chosen to reside in the city of Osgiliath after he was given the region of Ithilien to rule over by Aragorn. He wished to be near to Ithilien, but still remain close to the capital. With Faramir there, the city had been rebuilt to former glory, before the rise of Mordor. Aragorn felt confident that Osgiliath would be in good hands with Faramir there.

            Legolas hurried to the stables to look for Éowyn, his keen Elven eyes searching for her as he went. He opened the doors of the stables and entered. Relieved, Legolas saw that Windfola was still in his stall. Éowyn would not have left the city without him, he was sure. He decided to wait for Éowyn, as he felt sure that she would take Windfola from the city.

            It was not long before Éowyn burst inside the stables, only to find Legolas waiting patiently for her. She froze when she saw him, her eyes wide with shock.

"Why do you flee the city, my lady?" asked Legolas. "You are injured; you need rest."

"I do not flee, Legolas," she said, resolutely. "But I will not be held prisoner, as I was before."

She walked past Legolas to Windfola's stall and lifted the latch on the door, leading him out. Legolas watched her as she went about saddling her horse. He walked across the stables and stood near her.

"Aragorn never wished to cage you, Éowyn," he said.  "He is merely concerned for your safety, that is all."

"I do not believe that Aragorn's concerns are necessary," said Éowyn, repugnantly. "He knows that I am capable of defending myself."

"Then why did you arrive at Minas Tirith so gravely wounded?" asked Legolas, gently.

Éowyn glared angrily at Legolas for a moment, her eyes flashing. She gave no response to this question, but the fury was building up inside her.

"Éowyn?" persisted Legolas.

Éowyn refused to answer, but looked up from the ground, her eyes aflame with fury and resentment. Behind that fury, Legolas could see a darkness hidden within them. She stormed out of the stables, leading Windfola down through the city. Legolas followed her.

"Aragorn will not allow you to leave him again," Legolas called out to her. "You promised to return and you have."

Éowyn stopped short and slowly turned back to face Legolas. Her expression was angry, but her eyes filled with such sorrow.

"I did not return by choice, Legolas," she said. "You know that, as does Aragorn. Had I not been so seriously wounded, I would have ridden to Edoras, to my brother. My only wish now is to visit dear Faramir."

"I will inform Aragorn that you are returning to the city when you have met with Faramir," said Legolas bluntly.

"You may tell Aragorn that he will not see me again," said Éowyn, angrily. "I will not be returning to Minas Tirith after my visit with Faramir. I intend to ride to Rohan and my home in the Golden Hall."

"Have you not also been parted from us, Éowyn?" asked Legolas. "Why do you not stay, at least for a time? You must rest and recover, or you will not be fit to ride to Edoras."

"I am fit to ride, and I will do so," said Éowyn. "Do not presume that you can order me to stay."

"I do not order you, Éowyn," said Legolas. "Nor do I presume. I merely entreat you to consider an offer of hospitality."

"I refuse the offer," said Éowyn. "My only wish now is to serve my people, from whom I have been parted too long. I am content to fulfil my duties to them."

"You are content to be a shieldmaiden," said Legolas. "But will that suffice?

"My desire was never to become queen," said Éowyn. "I sought the love of Aragorn, for when first we met, I knew not that he would be king. He was but a man, noble and dignified. I loved him then, but now no longer."

"If this is so then why must you leave?" asked Legolas. "Why does it matter how soon you return home, and why do you avoid Aragorn?"

Éowyn had tried so hard to evade this question, but now, it seemed, it had resurfaced.

"He will ask questions," she said. "Questions I cannot answer him."

Memories flooded back into her mind. She struggled to fight them, but they remained in her mind. She did not want to face them again, just as she did not want to face Aragorn. There was so much she wished to forget.

Legolas saw the hurt, grief, desperation, and emptiness in her eyes. It pained him to see her so. A lady who had once been so happy and so naïve, driven to anguish, forced to watch those whom she loved fall. To see one so strong fall, herself, after all that she had fought for and sacrificed. She could see no hope in the darkness, only misery for her.

"What has brought this woe upon you, Éowyn?" asked Legolas.

Éowyn only stared back at him.

"You know, my friend," she replied softly. "Deep in your heart, you know."

And with that, Éowyn turned around and hoisted herself into the saddle, directing Windfola down the road. Legolas made no attempt to stop her as he watched her ride out of the city, heading north-east across the plains to Osgiliath.

A/N: Ok, well, what did you think of that? I felt that it was important for this to go into the story. It gives you an idea of the relationship between Legolas and Éowyn, a very close friendship. There is a trust between them and an understanding, even though Legolas is about 3000 years old and Éowyn is only about 19. They have similarities (other than their long, shiny blond hair) and see things that others can't (it could just be the Elvish side of Leggy). This friendship will play a big part in this story and Éowyn finds it her salvation in some ways. For those people who are wondering why Legolas and Gimli are still here, they didn't leave Middle Earth until a while after Aragorn was crowned because they stayed to travel in the books. In this story, it was mainly because Aragorn needed some friends. In the next chapter, no, I can't, it'll spoil the fun. You'll have to wait.

Thank you to my reviewers:

TheOneAndOnlyElbereth – Yay! It's nice to see you back, and even nicer to see that you like my new story. How have your holidays been? And Christmas? I'm glad you liked the Éowyn vs. Gríma, and that it was a surprise. I thought it would be good to get him out of the picture. I pride myself on being true to Tolkien's characters. Everyone will have different versions of Éowyn, but I prefer to have her how I think Tolkien would have written her. Thank you very much :)

Aurdomiel, Ravenstar (a.k.a. demon horse 900) – I love your new pen name, it's so cool. I think mine's a bit boring, but I've become kind of attached to it, and it's my best friend's nickname for me (mousie, that is). I'm glad the Gríma fight was a shock. Like I'd let a couple of mindless orcs get the better of our favourite heroine and besides, where would be the fun in that? Legolas didn't exactly stop Éowyn, did he? Don't worry; Éowyn will meet another obstacle in the next chapter ;)

The Dark Wanderer – Nice to see you again. You've read my mind. That's exactly what's coming, tons of Aragorn/Éowyn angst and romance. Éowyn will eventually forgive Aragorn, but that's where the struggle lies, and the story.

i cant find the snitch – Aragorn's not thick. He's just a bit......slow. Lol. He doesn't want to face up to his feelings because he doesn't want to hurt her, like he did Arwen (plaguing guilt) and wants to be certain before he does anything. He doesn't realise how much it is hurting her. Éowyn is taking as rejection. We all know how much he loves her. Now it's just Éowyn who needs to know.

Kiki – Nice to see that no one's complaining about me killing off Gríma. Yet. I thought it had to be Éowyn because if Aragorn did it, she'd be the damsel in distress, and we all know she hates that. I hope you liked this chapter.

Necole – Aww, thanks. I added the pity in after I wrote his death. I figured, she has to feel something for him or she's no more human than he was. She'd be just like him, a cold-blooded killer. I know that there hasn't been that much romance, and I should probably change the genre to make it primary angst, but there will be more. I quite enjoy the sexual tension too, and I find it a little boring when everything is happy and perfect (but that's just me). There will be more romance, promise. We move past arguing to plain resentment on Éowyn's part. A reversal of roles, Aragorn becomes the one who is seeking Éowyn's love. I am working on those ficlets, but the truth is, I never finished any of the ideas I had. I just need to get them on paper......or computer, or whatever.

LastTrueBard – Glad you like it, and keep reading.

eowyn the fair – The answer to that question is yes. Like I'd write an Aragorn/Éowyn story sequel and all without having them get together in the end. This is my favourite pairing! ;)


	4. Race to the Citadel

A/N: Yay! I finally saw Return of the King! I have no complaints (it was all pretty good) except that there were so few Éowyn/Aragorn scenes, and nothing of Faramir and Éowyn's romance. Where were the Houses of Healing? I heard people asking why Frodo was taken to Rivendell by the eagles. Rivendell!!! It was the Houses of Healing! Those poor Tolkien-illiterate people are clueless. They were wondering how Éowyn and Faramir met. They had no idea that they were married in the coronation scene. Oh well, there's movies for you. 

Hey, I've also got 50 reviews! Woohoo, go me! It took me so long with Hope in the Darkness to get this far, and for the sequel I only had 3 chapters posted.

AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!!! I just got back from the Evanescence concert in Sydney. Worth the 3km wait in line to go inside. My friend and I had no pity for those who came at about 7:00pm when the concert started at 7:30, only to find that the line weaved around and behind buildings from the concert hall, around the corner, past the gate behind three buildings, past the SCG where Australia was playing Zimbabwe, and all the way past the hall again, finishing somewhere out the front of Fox Studios. A grand total of roughly 9km by the end, I swear. And this is only Evanescence. The concert was sold out and we stood in that line with our pre-booked reserve tickets, best seats in the place, to watch the most awesome concert ever!!! My ears are still ringing!

Finally, I get this posted. Have you any idea the grief I've been suffering trying to fix this chapter. It kept getting too annoying for me! I was saying to myself, why is Éowyn running again? That never happens! So here it is, and hopefully not as annoying.

**Disclaimer:** I'm proud to say that this story line is mine. The characters and places are Tolkien's creation. I already tried to nab them. Didn't work. 

Chapter 4: Race to the Citadel 

            Éowyn and Windfola raced across the Pelennor Fields and turned towards the city. She was eager to see her dear friend again and to visit Osgiliath, for she had never seen it. Since the War of the Ring, the city had been rebuilt as it had been once long ago. The mark of Mordor had gone now, and the city stood proud again under the rule of the Steward, Faramir.

How she desired to talk with him again. She recalled the long conversations during their recovery in the Houses of Healing. He would tell her about his life as Captain of Gondor and his travels through Ithilien while she would speak of happier days in Rohan with her family. Both Faramir and Éowyn had dark pasts, which they longed to forget. Both had borne the burdens that came with it. And each offered strength for the other that could not be found elsewhere. Éowyn prayed that she would find him within the walls of Osgiliath, at the court of the Steward.

            Where might he have gone? Why was he not here in the city? Aragorn searched the court of the Steward for Faramir. He was not at Osgiliath. Aragorn passed outside, and walked up to one of the guards positioned at the doors of the court.

"My liege," said the guard hastily, bowing before the King.

"I seek the Steward Faramir," said Aragorn. "Where might he have gone?"

"He rode from the city yesterday, my liege," said the guard. "He has gone to Ithilien."

"Do you know when he will return?" asked Aragorn.

"No, my liege," said the guard. "He did not say."

"When he returns," said Aragorn. "Would you tell him that King Elessar requests an audience with him at the High Court of Gondor."

"Yes, my liege," said the guard, bowing again.

Aragorn walked down the steps and mounted Roheryn to ride back to Minas Tirith. He crossed the bridge and passed through the gates, galloping down the road to the capital. The clouds were gathering overhead. It had grown dark. The skies threatened a storm, but it never came. A cold wind blew across the grasses of the Pelennor Fields. Aragorn shivered slightly, pulling his cloak tighter around himself with one hand. They had not been riding long before a figure appeared on the road in front of him.

Éowyn watched the storm clouds roll across the sky, obscuring the sun. The winds disturbed the grass along the side of the road and throughout the plains. Her hair whipped across her face as another gust of wind came. She spotted the rider ahead of her, riding from the city of Osgiliath. He did not seem to see her at first, but then he stopped.

He had noticed her. Éowyn pulled Windfola to a halt to make out who this rider was. As she looked, she recognised the royal robes of Gondor, the White Tree and the Seven Stars emblazoned on them, the sword at his belt.

It was Aragorn. She froze, unable to move. She had to escape. She turned Windfola sharply back the way they had just come, and set off at high speed. She refused to look back at him as she raced for the city.

            Aragorn watched as the Éowyn began to gallop away back to Minas Tirith. He followed her swiftly. He wasn't going to loose her again. The two riders sped across the plains, Éowyn ahead, followed by Aragorn coming close behind her. Windfola gave a burst of speed to break away a little from Roheryn. Éowyn began a series of darts in and out of the grass, in an attempt to put off Aragorn. It failed. Aragorn remained fixed on her tail.

Éowyn tried desperately to think of a way to escape. She saw the walls of the White City looming and made for the gates. Aragorn followed close behind, speeding up as they approached. Suddenly, Éowyn directed Windfola quickly away from the road and set off through the grasses and across the Pelennor Fields.

Aragorn had to pull Roheryn to a halt just before the gates. Éowyn's move had caught him off-guard and he was forced to stop. He turned Roheryn to follow Éowyn and gave chase again.

            Éowyn saw that her plan had not quite gone as expected. This break was supposed to put Aragorn off, but instead, it had encouraged him further and made him more persistent. He was gaining on her now, only metres away from her. Roheryn was not tiring, but Windfola was. He had not yet had time to recover from the five-day ride to Minas Tirith and had only been allowed a day to rest before now.

"I am sorry to put you through this, my friend," Éowyn whispered to him. "But I cannot stay here. I must return home and escape this place."

Windfola whinnied softly.

            Roheryn had gained on them, and was now almost side-by-side with Éowyn and Windfola. Éowyn was in a panic and Aragorn drew Roheryn up beside her. He called out.

"Éowyn," he shouted. "Éowyn, stop! I will not allow you to keep running from me."

Éowyn did not answer but tried to push Windfola to ride faster, despite her murmuring apologies to him. Aragorn cut across their path to force her to a halt. Éowyn attempted to ride around him, but he only blocked her path.

"Éowyn, listen to me!" he shouted. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing this?" she yelled in disbelief. "Why do you think I am doing this, Aragorn?" She glared fiercely at him, her eyes blazing with such fury, as he had never seen.

"You left because I refused you answers," he said. "Your pride was wounded because I would not let you fight, and I would not give you my reasons. I forced you to stay away from the battle. That is why you ran and left without saying goodbye. To travel the lands of Middle Earth until you were ready to face me again. Your wounds forced you back to this city and you did not return in glory. That is why you seek solitude away from the city, is it not?" he yelled.

Éowyn ignored him and dismounted, storming off across the Pelennor. Aragorn, too, dismounted and hurried after her. Éowyn broke into a run, struggling to escape him. Aragorn chased her and seized her arm to stop her. Éowyn spun around wildly and brought a hand to his face, slapping him hard.

Aragorn felt the sting of the blow on his left cheek as Éowyn withdrew her hand from his face. He stood in silence, trying to avoid Éowyn's eyes. Éowyn said nothing to him but continued to glare fiercely at him.

"How dare you," she whispered.

There was a combination of sadness, confusion and pity in the gaze that stared back at Éowyn; all anger and resentment dissolved. For it was then that Aragorn saw, within her eyes, the pain she felt and suffered. Pain he had never known she bore. Pain she had kept hidden for all this time.

Suddenly, Éowyn stopped, her eyes flickering. She began to fall; fall backwards and downwards. Aragorn stepped forward, catching her in his arms.

She had fainted.

The bandage on her side was soaked with fresh blood.

Aragorn lifted her into Roheryn's saddle and took hold of Windfola's bridle, tying it to Roheryn's. He mounted his horse and proceeded to ride with both horses back to the city of Minas Tirith and up to the Houses of Healing.

Éowyn awoke to find herself in a familiar surrounding. She was back in the Houses of Healing. She could not recall how she came to be here, only remembered fading into black, falling forever. Aragorn had no doubt brought her here, and she guessed also that he had made sure the healers did not let her go.

The rage was building up inside her once more. Rage against Aragorn's restraints. Why was he doing this to her when he knew that her only wish was to be free. To be independent.  To do as she would, and live as she pleased.

She sat up in her bed and stared out of the window and over the gardens. It was a beautiful sight to be sure, but she was a prisoner here once more, held against her will.

She was caged.

A/N: Well, what about that for a chapter? It had it all; excitement, adventure, surprise, angst, secrets revealed, a little bit of romance, and, of course, A HORSE CHASE! YAY! Sigh Finally I've finished the chapter. It took forever. Good news, I have the next ones ready. Not quite finished (and lets hope I don't have the same problems with these as I did with this one), but close, and hopefully better planned. They make more sense than this one anyway, and aren't quite so irritating (I have a habit of that). Now, to thank some people:

Rosa Cotton – I know, sometimes I have that trouble with reviewing too. Like when I tried to send an anonymous review and had already sent a signed one. It wouldn't allow it. So I hope you liked this little treat of a chapter. Just wait for the next one.

anfieldgyul – Don't feel bad about being late reviewing. I was with your story (I swear I said that in my review too). Éowyn won't die in this story, I promise you that now. HEAR ME! ÉOWYN WILL LIVE!!! Lol. And no, there will be no more sequels after this. So whatever goes at the end, goes. More Leggy/Gimli and Leggy/Éowyn friendship to come! Hope you liked this chapter.

TheOneAndOnlyElbereth – Yes, I did cry when I heard it, but I was lucky that I had the soundtrack. When I saw it, though, it just made it worse. I was almost bawling. I'm so happy you liked Éowyn's line to Leggy. I'm rather fond of it myself (meaning I've been quoting it frequently to my sister and I think she's dying to beat me over the head, lol).

Aurdomiel, Ravenstar – I was going to have Legolas and Gimli realise that she was there, but then I changed it, and just made Legolas suspicious. I had to have that little conversation of theirs with no one else. This chapter has answered your questions, I hope. Watch out for the next one.

yagirl-123 – Well, she hasn't escaped at least this time. You can bet she'll try to run again (I'm getting so sick of this). Oh well, hope you liked it.

Lyggy – Faramir won't get Éowyn, but he won't be lonely forever. I couldn't bear to see him like that. I needed more of Éomer in the story, as he is Éowyn's loving big brother cough j/k. He'll be back soon for more wisdom. Gandalf, too, will be back, and the hobbits. They haven't left for the Grey Havens yet. Can't wait to read the next chapter of 'Pains in the Heart'.

Calleigh – Warning, you will want to beat both characters over the head soon. Their behaviour is getting annoying for even me. And I'm the one writing it. But that's just the way they are. I can't seem to work around Éowyn's stubbornness or Aragorn's for that matter. He always has to be right, and she wants to be independent. They need to sort it out for themselves. (OMG, I sound like a marriage counsellor. Repeats to self these are not real people, and they are not married).

Necole – Well, they didn't meet in the city. But that would be boring. I had an urge to write a chase scene. Something that all good stories must have (and the first one was lacking, oh well). Go the role-reversal! These two are so similar that it fit anyway. I don't like to change characters much, as you know. Hope you liked this chapter.

i cant find the snitch – I know he's irritating. God, sometimes I feel like slapping him myself. That's why Éowyn did. I think in knocked some sense into him. I'm trying to get people to think better of Aragorn. He isn't dim or dumb. He just doesn't understand what Éowyn's going through because she's so secretive. But it's clicked now.

The Dark Wanderer – Yay! No complaints so far about Leggy/Éowyn friendship. Aragorn is slow, yes. I wanted to give him a motor to speed him up, but it didn't quite fit in his head or the story. More angst, definitely. Makes for an interesting ride.

Kiki – Apologies, but no. Arwen will not die in this story (I hate her and Aragorn, and I have no idea why, but she's beginning to grow on me a little………nope, just my imagination, lol). Anyway, where would the fun be in that? She can watch Aragorn make a new and happier life with the woman who stole her fiancée's heart. And she can be bitter and lonely forever!!! Hehehehehe, I'm so cruel.

Emerald Crow – Thank you very much. I have noticed the lack of good Aragorn/Éowyn stories on FF.net. This story will not be as long as the first. I'm estimating about 18 chapters max, but knowing me, that will probably change (meaning less, but longer; very unlikely more). I hope this chapter was a bit more interesting and exciting than you expected. I like to keep my readers on their toes, and the edge of their seats (I don't know if I succeed, but I try). Enjoy the rest.

sora-dragon – I'm getting a lot of people reading the first story now. Why couldn't I have posted the sequel first!?! I would have had more reviews! Lol. Commendations to you as well. You read my story (and liked it, shock horror). My best friend hasn't finished it yet, but I know why. She's not a huge fan of angst. I'm glad you like the Legolas/Éowyn friendship. I think it's sweet and I always wanted them to be friends. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

SPECIAL AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I have entered my final year of high school and, as people of NSW Australia will tell you, this means a hell of a lot of work. Please excuse me if I don't update frequently. I might have a final chapter for you all soon-ish, before I go on my work break (oxymoron there), but don't get excited. Apologies for this, but it's not my fault. If I had it my way, I'd write forever. But things don't happen like that. I expect to post a few chapters slowly over the next 9 months before I return fully with more ideas than ever. There will be a writing spree of 2 months to make up for delays! There's something to look forward to. I will still be receiving e-mails, but no demands for new chapters.

Farewell for a time, my friends, and see you all when I return for visits between now and October,

Lisa


	5. Caged

**A/N:** Can anyone tell me exactly how many times I have said 'Aragorn realised,' specifically those relating to Éowyn? I'm really starting to worry about the dude. Either he's really slow, or just plain dumb. Anyway, I found my notes for Chapter 5. I searched high and low, and finally, my sister suggested for me to look in my laptop case. DUH! Why didn't I think of that? They've been there since the holidays. Well, now they're found, and here's the product of my work. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, blah, blah, blah. I like to expand on my fave characters. But they're Tolkien's, and no matter how I try, I can't seem to raise a couple of million dollars for the rights to them. ****

Chapter 5: Caged 

Éowyn spent the next few days, recovering in the Houses of Healing. She longed for company, particularly that of Faramir during this time. She missed him so.

He had been with her during her last stay in the Houses of Healing. He had been her strength and her comfort in those dark times. She remembered their time here together, and with the halfling, Merry.

Dear Merry.

She had not had the chance to visit Merry on her travels before she was forced back to the city. She felt badly about this. She was alone here, with no company.

Éowyn would sit quietly on a bench in the gardens of the Houses of Healing, her eyes closed. She loved the gardens for their beauty, their serenity, and their simplicity, but most of all, for their peace. She would loose herself in the peace.

The sun was falling behind the mountains to the west, and a cool breeze blew in from the south, stirring Éowyn from her daydream. The pain of her loneliness would return to her as she opened her eyes and stared out. She admired the surroundings, but the twinge of loneliness ever remained.

She could find no joy in anything here.

On this day, once more, she sat quietly in the gardens of the Houses of Healing, her eyes closed peacefully, listening to the breeze as it passed. The rustle if the trees, and the warmth of the sun on her face.

It was here that one of the healing women came to her.

"My lady," she said. "You have a visitor."

Éowyn opened her eyes and looked at the woman.

"Who asks for me?" she inquired.

"He did not give a name," said the serving woman. "He only desired to speak with you."

"Is it the Lord Aragorn?"

"No, my lady."

"I will see him," said Éowyn.

The serving woman bowed and walked away. She returned shortly after, followed by a young man, rather tall, who wore a rich green cloak fastened with a gold clasp. On his head was a magnificent crown of gold, set with a large diamond. His eyes glittered as he caught sight of Éowyn and a wide smile spread across his face.

"Éomer!" she exclaimed, hurrying over to him and embracing him.

"I am so pleased to see you here," she said, smiling. "But how did you discover my whereabouts?"

"A messenger from Minas Tirith was sent to Edoras as soon as you arrived in Minas Tirith," he said. "I encountered him on my search for you, and came as hastily as I could." 

"And of that I am glad," said Éowyn.

She smiled at her brother warmly.

"I will not inquire as to your injury," he said. "As you are sure to tell me that nothing is wrong with you."

Éowyn laughed.

"There is another who came with me, and who very much desires to see you," said Éomer.

He motioned towards the entrance from where he had just come. A small head popped out from behind the wall, smiling at them. He walked out of his hiding place. It was Merry. He approached Éowyn and her brother.

"Merry," said Éowyn, smiling at the hobbit.

"My lady," said Merry. He dropped to one knee before her.

Éowyn took hold of his hands and brought him into a stance before her and Éomer.

"Do not bow, my friend," she said. "I am indebted to you. I owe you my life"

"As do I," he replied.

"Then, we are equal," said Éowyn. "Come and sit with us."

The three sat on the stone bench in the gardens.

"Merry came to the city not long after I returned," said Éomer. "He requested to accompany me to search for you, and then to continue on to Minas Tirith."

"My friends Frodo, Sam and Pippin ride from Edoras behind me," said Merry. "They wished to visit the city once again and see Aragorn."

Éowyn's smile vanished, and her face became rigid at the mention of Aragorn's name.

"It is the King who bids me stay here, within these walls," said Éowyn bitterly. "I am but a prisoner here."

Éomer said nothing, only observed his sister.

"He means well," said Merry reassuringly. "He wants you to recover, my lady."

Éowyn did not reply. Éomer watched her closely.

"Come," he said, breaking the silence. "Master Meriadoc, will you not tell the tale of your journey from your home? I very much wish to hear of the Ring quest."

Merry began to tell the tale of the hobbits' journey from their homes to Rivendell, and the adventures of the Fellowship, as they knew only a little of the quest. Éowyn was keen to meet the other three hobbits, as she had not been introduced to them. She saw them only briefly at the coronation. She listened intently to his story. Merry spoke of their humble beginnings in the Shire, their first encounter with a Black Rider, and of meeting Aragorn. At this, Éowyn grimaced upon hearing that name. She did not wish to think about him. She did not wish to see him. She wanted nothing more than to put him out of her mind forever. Then, and only then, would she be at ease.

They spoke of all things for a while. Time passed, and Merry decided to take his leave of Éowyn, promising to return the following day and continue his story. Éomer remained, however, and both watched as Merry left the gardens.

"I see that more than mere blades have wounded you."

Éowyn said nothing.

"He hurt you," Éomer went on. "I know he has."

"How can you know," whispered Éowyn.

"I know you," he said. "I know your heart."

"No man can know my heart," she said bitterly.

"I am your brother," said Éomer. "I will not see you hurt so."

"It is too late to save me from pain," she said.

"Éowyn, look at me," ordered Éomer.

She turned her eyes reluctantly to stare into the face of her brother. He stared back.

"Éowyn," said her brother. "From whom are you hiding the truth?"

"There is nothing to hide," she said.

"Then from whom are you hiding?" asked Éomer.

Éowyn averted his gaze, staring blankly at the ground. She was silent for a few moments before rising from her seat and walking to the wall, which overlooked the city. She stared out blankly, the wind in her face.

Éomer rose from the bench, but did not move towards his sister.

"Éowyn," he said gently. 

Éowyn did not speak, only stared. The wind whipped against her face, stinging her eyes.

"Do you love him?"

She turned her head to face him. A tear fell from her eyes, rolling down her cheek. Éomer walked towards his sister and brushed it away.

"You must tell him," he said.

Éowyn nodded slowly, closing her eyes and lowering her head. Éomer made his way back to the entrance to the gardens.

He glanced back at his sister, silhouetted against the evening sky, staring out at the setting sun. She stood in sullen silence.

So lost.

"Regain your happiness," he said. "Regain your self. You will be rid of this pain."

With those words, Éomer left her. Éowyn continued to stare to the West, until the last glimmer of light had vanished from the sky and the shadows fell down upon the city.

There she stood; and there she remained.

**A/N:** Well, perhaps not a cliffhanger, but a very questionable ending. What was Éowyn's reply to Éomer's question? I don't know. I haven't decided yet. Only he knows what the tear meant for now. Was it that she was crying because she can't get over her love for Aragorn? Or was it because she can't bear to face the prospect that he doesn't love her and that it will never work? Or indeed, is it that she doesn't love him, and it will hurt him? Find out… a lot later. Hehehehe. A few more months, perhaps.

A list of things that will NOT happen in this story as long as I am the author:

1. Aragorn will grow a brain (never going to happen)

2. Wormtongue will return from the dead

3. Éomer will stop threatening Aragorn

4. Elrond will kill Aragorn

5. Arwen will kill Aragorn

6. Éowyn will kill Aragorn (ok, I can't promise that)

7. Éowyn will kill Arwen

8. Arwen will kill Éowyn

9. Arwen will die

10. Faramir will die

11. Aragorn will die

12. Éowyn will die (ok, can't promise that one either)

13. Arwen and Aragorn will marry and leave Éowyn bitter and cold, plotting to destroy their marriage

14. Legolas and Éowyn will marry and leave Aragorn lonely and miserable, plotting to destroy their marriage

15. Everything will be fluffy and romantic, and work out perfectly (completely unrealistic, and completely unlike me)

16. Éowyn will be forever happy (come on)

17. Éowyn and Aragorn will marry and live happily ever after until Éowyn gets bored and runs off with Legolas

18. Aragorn and Éowyn will marry and live happily ever after until Aragorn gets bored and runs off with Arwen

That's it!

Thank you to all those who reviewed:

The Dark Wanderer – Yes, lol, it is a bit like 'There and Back Again, Éowyn's Tale'. Maybe I should rename the chapter that.

Aurdomiel, Ravenstar – I thought it was a bit of a modern thing to do, her slapping Aragorn. But that's how I felt. I was like 'I want to hit him!' because he's such an idiot sometimes, but a gorgeous one. Damn bloody school! It can go to hell! (Actually, it's done that). I love to learn, but what they teach us is pointless. We learn how to pass our HSC, as my French teacher put it. She'd like to teach us real French, and I want to learn real French.

helen – Thanks, I think my writing has improved too. I have improvements I want to make to the first one, when I get a chance.

Calleigh – The horse chase had to be in it. I have the whole thing visualised in my head. Every story should have a chase scene, lol. So much more fun and exciting. Hehehe. My new Harry Potter story has a very funny chase scene in it. A few in fact, only one of which is really written, but not posted yet.

Necole – I really like the 'caged' theme. I like to play around with it a bit. I try to use everything that Tolkien wrote and incorporate it in. The 'caged' theme was a big one, as was the 'steel lily'. More of that coming soon. Aragorn and Éowyn, yet another confrontation. Éowyn is like the 'Ice Queen'. Aragorn is going to get it, big time. No violence, but about the coldest attitude you've ever seen.

perkygirl – I'm hoping that the slap did knock some sense into Aragorn, but we'll have to see. (It annoys me how I act as though I don't know what's happening. I'm the bloody WRITER! I HAVE to know what's happening!)

anfieldgyul – Hey Van, I'm back with a new chappie. Don't worry, I'll still write, but maybe I won't get as much done. We'll have to see. Glad you liked the slap scene. I didn't want Aragorn to be out of character so I tried not to go over the top with the anger. He's not supposed to be insensitive, but he can sure get peeved. I think he had the slap coming too. Lol. Hope you liked this one.

sora-doragon – Thanks so much. Hope you liked this chapter.

Lady love – I'm praying that the Houses of Healing scene will be in it. It's my fave part in the whole book, such a cute scene. Tolkien wrote it so well. I love Faramir, so be sure that he will not be heartbroken in this story. I couldn't do that to the poor guy. He's too sweet for that.

Iris Tigerlily Hardbottle – Hey Evie, here's the chapter I was working while we were all up at the beach. I won't be posting the funeral ficlet for a while, because it isn't quite finished. Eddie told me where I put my notes. She's been bragging about it all week. Can't get over it. Thanks so much for the Two Towers soundtrack copy. I listen to it constantly. Hope you liked this chapter.

TheOneAndOnlyElbereth – Lol, thanks so much. Sorry about the delay on this chapter. I lost my notes. Second LotR marathon? Wow. I ended up seeing RotK again, with my best friend. We made funny comments through the whole thing. Lol, so funny. Thank god that there weren't any other people near us. Only about 12 in the whole theatre. We came up with our new Harry Potter story. Have a look, if you want. It's a comedy, only 2 chapters so far. I'm hoping to finish the third tonight. Good luck with everything at Uni.

Arwennicole – Well, thanks very much. I haven't stopped writing. I can't seem to stay away. I think it's a good think, but my teachers might not. Oh well. Keep watching for more. Frodo, Sam and Pippin make their appearance soon.

Eowyn – I love E/F, but I love A/E better. I don't want Faramir to be left broken-hearted, so he won't be.

she-elf-hunnie – I hope you liked this chapter.

luv-LOTR – Thanks, I'm glad you liked 'Hope in the Darkness'. I'm trying to make this romance realistic, which is why they haven't married yet, or even kissed properly, at least not when both are conscious. They are both so stubborn, and determined. Wait and see what happens.

Alece – Well, I haven't decided yet about whether this is going to be a happy ending or a sad one. It won't be for at least 10 more chapters. I have so much I want to do yet. They still have to kiss!

Voldie on Varsity Track – I had to reply to this question as soon as I got it. Éowyn is played by Miranda Otto in the movie, who is about 37 yrs old. Éowyn, as Tolkien wrote her, was 24 in the books when she met Aragorn. In my story, to emphasise the theme of Aragorn saying she's too young, Éowyn is 19. Apologies for the confusion and for changing her age, but it fit better. Also, Frodo hasn't left, so he, Sam and Pippin are coming to see Aragorn sometime in this story. Thanks very much for the review. Nice to know you don't want Éowyn to get killed off. Lol. Hope you like the rest of the story.

Byeeeeee,

Lisa


	6. Illusions

**A/N: **Hey hello and good day to all my faithful readers. I've had some requests to get off my ass and update my story, so here it is. I really should be writing y two major works, but I had a bout of the flu and some inspiration, which I used as an excuse. So, here, by popular demand, the next chapter of the beloved sequel to Hope in the Darkness (yeah, I know, I'm carrying on here), Hope in Minas Tirith, Chapter 6: Illusions.

**Disclaimer:** Just to clarify, I don't own these characters, they are Tolkien's. I only use their personalities, they're writing this story. Many say I am a very canon writer. I guess I am. I know _almost_ every inch of history written on these people, and I'm testing my theory for romance between Aragorn and Éowyn, and, if there had been any chance of it, how it might have happened. Besides, these characters have a mind of their own. This is my answer to all you people telling me I'm too repetitive. IT'S THEIR FAULT, I SWEAR IT! I HAD NO SAY IN THIS! IF I WAS WRITING THIS THING, ARAGORN WOULD HAVE JUMPED ÉOWYN BY NOW, THEY'D BE MARRIED WITH 279 KIDS, AND ARWEN WOULD BE ON THE FIRST SHIP TO VALINOR WITH ELROND SO THEY COULDN'T PROTEST! But, as it happens, I'M NOT! And being the typical angst writer I am, that probably wouldn't have happened anyway (what can I say, I'm too much like Éowyn). Also, if we were going from where we are now, I wouldn't have made Éowyn put up with all this crap.

**Chapter 6: Illusions **

Aragorn tossed and turned in his sleep that night. Had he done the right thing by bringing Éowyn back to the city? What would she think of his decision? No. He knew what she thought. But why had he done it? To hold her captive against her will in a place she did not desire to be, by a man she despised at present. Why did he feel compelled to keep her in his presence?

He remembered how she had been when first they met. He had thought it only a shadow of what she believed it; but had it become more. She was only a child when first they met; she knew not what love was. But now, grown, a lady, a woman. Her will more fearsome, her heart more determined, her memory as sharp as ever.

She remembered better than he, his harsh words and the hurt they had caused her. She had not forgiven him for that. His heart and mind battled against each other. Why could he not accept the truth? Why did he continue to deny it? She had not forgotten why she had left, and why she had no desire to return.

Neither had he.

Aragorn climbed out of bed and walked to the window. From there, he could see over the entire city. It was very late that night, and seemed that nothing stirred in the city. The whiteness of the stone buildings softly touched with moonlight.

Minas Tirith glowed with an eerie, ghostly light that made him shiver. A breeze blew gently through the citadel. From his window, Aragorn looked the first level of walls and out over the Pelennor Fields. The grass swayed in motion, an ocean, churning in the wind. His eyes moved back up through the streets and over the walls of Minas Tirith. All was silent and still.

Something caught his eye. Something pale. In the gardens of the Houses of Healing, on the wall of the city, stood a figure, robed in white, golden hair softly lifted in the cool night air. Aragorn watched the figure.

It was Éowyn.

He saw another figure appeared behind her, as if from nowhere. Éowyn did not turn, but the figure moved to her side, wrapping a royal blue cloak, embroidered with silver stars, around her shoulders. It was Faramir. How had he come to the city without him knowing?

The two stood, their hair mingling in the breeze, raven and gold, as they gazed out over the city below them, wrapped in each other's embrace. Éowyn turned her head slightly and rested her cheek on Faramir's shoulder. Faramir kissed the top of her head, as they both stared out.

A gust of wind rose up and both the figures evaporated into the air, as if borne away. Aragorn shook his head and looked away, closing his eyes. It had been no more than an illusion, his mind playing tricks with him. But there had to be a reason for this vision.

What could it mean?

Éowyn had woken from her deep slumber. It was not yet daybreak. The stars still glinted in the inky blue sky, and on the horizon, a pale glimmer of pink and purple beginning to appear. Nothing had yet stirred out. Éomer's words still ran through her mind. Did she still love him? Was that flame that had once burned so brightly and come to so little, still live somewhere in her heart, or indeed his?

But he would never allow it to rekindle. He had told her so. To him, she was only a child. How it angered her so to hear that from his lips. How it had stung. A child she was never. It had been snatched from her at a young age, forced into the world of reality.

She had been only seven years, but the image of her dead father, blood-covered, lying on the stretcher as the men bore him to her mother's side, was still etched in her memory. Théodwyn had wept, bitterly, crying to the skies. 'How could this have happened?' 'What did he do to deserve this?'

To watch her mother in such grief, only then to see her suffer, slashing her wrists at night. For Éowyn to find her the next morning, fainted on the floor. To see her uncle beg with her to eat, maids forcing food down her throat, only to see her spit it back up. It was the same torturous scene, day after day, for months on end, until it became too much for Théodwyn. She had starved herself to nothing. Théoden was beside her when she let her life slip away from herself, she had watched from the doorway as he sat, sobbing.

She and her brother were taken to Edoras the following day, with the body of their mother, to be buried with the royalty of the house of Eorl. She had laid flowers on her mother's chest before she entered the tomb; simbelmynë they were.

Although she refused to admit it, in her heart, she knew they were gone forever.

Éowyn rose from her bed and wandered over to the window that looked out over the gardens in the Houses of Healing. She stood, gazing blankly out of her window at the gardens below. Her face showed little emotion, but her eyes told a different tale, weeping for a loss.

She noticed a figure seated on the bench in the gardens not far from her window. She could not see the face of the figure, but it was clear to see that it was a man. His hands were resting on his knees, head bowed low over them. As he lifted his head, he revealed the brand of the White Tree and the Seven Stars on his dark robes.

It was Aragorn.

He turned to glance behind him, and Éowyn's attention was diverted to the figure approaching. The figure was dressed in a hooded cloak of black velvet. Éowyn could see that it was a female Elf, her pointed ears peeked out from the hood of the cloak. She drew the fabric back from her face.

It was Arwen.

She glided over to where Aragorn sat, placing a porcelain hand gently on his shoulder. Aragorn lifted his head and stared into her eyes, lifting his hand to lay it over hers. They stood, both unspeaking.

A gust of wind blew up, and the two figures were carried away on it. Éowyn only blinked. It had been only a figment of her imagination.

Éowyn returned to her bed, her head still spinning. She would go to see him tomorrow. She must speak with him before she did anything. She desired his counsel and comfort before daring to face Aragorn. She needed time to cool before then.

**A/N: **Ok, I've calmed down after my little outburst 2½ pages ago. How was that? Maybe a bit rushed and rusty, but it's been a while. At least we're clearing up some serious questions and issues that have been plaguing them for the past 68 pages or so. Aragorn admits, to us at least, he loves Éowyn. Yeah, I know, he's done it before, and nothing's become of it, but this time, something will. We're not going into any more follow ons. We all just want them to get married, or at least kiss (no, the rating for this story is not going up. No sex scenes. Just angst. I have issues with raunchy LotR, unless it's really good parody). And Éowyn's going to _talk_ to him. I know, I know, a lot of help that did last time, but now it gets interesting. I have been waiting for this confession since I first started. Hehehe, just wait.

Read and review, if you liked it! More chapters, at least 2, on the way soon!

Mousie2


	7. Arrivals

**A/N:** Ok, this is the long-awaited Chapter 7. I finally finished it. I'm not quite sure why I did it now, considering it is 3 days from my first HSC exam. PANIC! So, no more updates for 3 weeks at least. Here it is, after several months in progress...

**Disclaimer:** It's 1:30am and I have 'Return of the King' sitting beside me... does that answer your question.

* * *

**** **Chapter 7: Arrivals **

The sunlight poured over Minas Tirith with the rising morn. It glistened like a diamond, pearly white and crystal. Out over the Pelennor Fields, a rider came fast towards the city and passed through the gates with little more than a nod. He headed for the main hall on the seventh level of the citadel. Aragorn had only just risen from his bed, when a messenger knocked on his chamber doors.

"My lord, you have a visitor."

As he entered the hall, Aragorn saw, to his astonishment, an old friend, standing in the centre of the room. He was robed in white, holding his staff firmly. It was Gandalf.

"Hail, King Elessar, King of Gondor," he said.

Aragorn smiled.

"My friend," he said approaching the old man and embracing him warmly. "It has been too long."

"So it has," said Gandalf. "I have news."

"What news?" asked Aragorn. "I pray you, speak."

Gandalf chuckled.

"News of a hobbit who follow in my stead, accompanied by two friends, with a will to see the King of Gondor and pay his respects. They shall arrive later today."

"I long to see them again," said Aragorn. "Tell me, has there been any news of Faramir?"

"I do, my lord," said Gandalf gravely. "The rangers informed me that he had taken a small contingency of men south, to Harad, seeking out the last of the foes."

"How long?"

"Not four days passed. They are not expected for yet another ten days at the least."

Aragorn was silent. He needed Faramir here. Éowyn would not wait so long to see him. She was growing impatient.

"Do you intend to stay long, Gandalf?" he asked the wizard.

"As long as is needed or desired," said Gandalf, with a smile.

"Then come," said Aragorn. "We must get you settled."

He led the wizard through one of the side doors, down a long hallway to the guest rooms, before stopping in front of one.

"I hope this will be comfortable," said Aragorn, opening the door.

"Quite, quite," said Gandalf, looking around. "Yes this will do nicely."

He turned back to face Aragorn.

"I have business to attend to in the city now," he said.

"Of course," said Aragorn, nodding.

Gandalf bowed and took his leave, making his way to the Houses of Healing.

Éowyn had not expected any visitors this morning, least of all, Gandalf. However, she could not have been happier to see him.

"Gandalf," she said, smiling warmly at the wizard.

"My dear Éowyn," he replied. "How do you fare?"

Éowyn's looked at Gandalf; an expression of mixed anger and sorrow crossing her face.

"I am held prisoner," she said bitterly. "There is no joy without freedom, even in so beautiful a place as this."

"I know he has done you wrong," said Gandalf. "But you cannot allow it to consume you. You must give him a chance."

"I gave him many chances," said Éowyn angrily, storming away.

She stopped near the bench and closed her eyes, head bowed.

"But every time, he robbed me of my hope," she said quietly. "There is little left of me to persist."

"Éowyn," said Gandalf. "Put aside past slanders and hurts. You must confront him."

"I have already done so," she said. "He would not heed me."

Gandalf moved up beside Éowyn and laid a firm hand on her shoulder. She did not sway, but continued to stare out into nothingness.

"Some hurts go too deep," she murmured.

"I know," replied Gandalf.

Neither figure moved for several minutes. They stood in silence, until a sound of footsteps could be heard, approaching from the Houses.

"My lady Éowyn," came a voice.

Éowyn and Gandalf turned around toward the sound of the voice. It was Merry.

"Éowyn. Gandalf," he said, as he approached. "My friends have arrived. Frodo, Sam and Pippin are here."

Gandalf's face brightened. Éowyn's remained steely, and merely nodded curtly to Merry, smiling politely. Merry was somewhat surprised with this reaction from the usually cheerful shieldmaiden, but bowed and left her and Gandalf in peace.

"He will call for you," said Gandalf quietly, after Merry had gone. "You are expected to attend the feast."

"I know," whispered Éowyn, reluctantly.

Gandalf bowed his head and made his way to the entrance of the Houses of Healing. He looked back at the figure of Éowyn, standing, defeated, and battling her own conscience. Now was the time for her to decide, to act, before it was too late.

Frodo, Sam and Pippin stared around the massive halls of the court. The white throne of Gondor sat atop a large platform, high up from the ground. They waited only to greet the king. Aragorn. He arrived to see them, three small hobbits; little changed from the last time he had seen them. That had been not more than a year ago. He, Aragorn, had changed however. The once scruffy ranger had been transformed into the commanding figure of a king, regal and proud, but kind and humble as ever he was.

"My friends," he said, advancing with open arms. "It has been too long."

"Indeed it has," said Gandalf, who had entered the hall.

Frodo hurried over to both, embracing each. Sam and Pippin stood a little way back.

"Come now," said Aragorn. "This is a reunion of the fellowship."

He motioned for Sam and Pippin to approach. He glanced beside him at Gandalf, a grave face, his eyes questioning. Gandalf shook his head. Aragorn sighed.

Legolas and Gimli had joined them now, Merry in tow. They gathered around laughing happily. Aragorn glanced anxiously around the hall. Would she come? Time passed, and the room slowly transformed into a banquet hall. Aragorn listened to the tales of his friends, but his mind wandered, all the time waiting for Éowyn to arrive. He noted, with some surprise, that Legolas was no longer present.

Legolas was, at that point, making his way to Éowyn's chambers. He reached the door and knocked gently at it. No sound came from within. He slowly turned the handle and entered the room. Éowyn was seated on her bed, head in her hands. Legolas swept in and took a seat beside her.

"Éowyn, what troubles you?" he asked.

"I cannot – I cannot face him," she answered quietly. "Not after all that has happened."

"He is anxious to see you," said Legolas. "You must speak with him."

Éowyn stood up from the bed abruptly and began to pace the room frantically.

"How can he not know why I ran?" she demanded. "After all the pain, how can he still fail to see it?"

"Have you given him a chance to explain himself?" asked Legolas.

"Surely you know?" said Éowyn, staring hard at Legolas. "You are his friend. Has he not told you why he burdens me so?"

Legolas shook his head.

"He will not speak of it," he said. "Calm yourself, and speak with him alone after dinner this evening."

"I do not wish to attend," said Éowyn, lowering her head.

"You cannot avoid him forever," said Legolas.

Legolas rose, turning to leave her.

"I hope you will come," he said, before closing the door behind him.

"We shall see," said Éowyn to herself.

* * *

**** **A/N:** Well what else can I say, except... HA HA! This is more of a cliffhanger than the last one! Laughs evilly Well, I'm off for more study. Everyone, just hang in there. 

Lisa


End file.
